pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Beethoven's 2nd
Beethoven's 2nd is an American family film from 1993 directed by Rod Daniel . It is the first sequel since the first part of 1992, Beethoven . Initially there was no sequel planned, but was produced by the unexpected success of the first film. In the film, playing Charles Grodin and Bonnie Hunt , along with the four puppies Beethoven Tchaikovsky, Chubby, Dolly and Mo. Story The film begins in the house of the Newtons, where Beethoven, George, Alice and three children where everything is coordinated to live together. Previously met Beethoven Missy, try a female St. Bernard whose owners to arrange a divorce. Regina, who 50 000 dollars from trying to catch the settlement, has retained full custody of Missy, and plans to transfer her to Brillo, her ex-husband after the divorce is finalized. Escapes with the help of Beethoven Missy Regina and St. Bernards in love. Missy has four puppies discovered simultaneously by Regina and two of the Newton-children. Regina claims Missy again and angry as she is about the puppies, they make a plan to get rid of them even if it means they must be slain. The concierge Missy and the puppies found it first suggested that Regina could sell the puppies possible and a lot of money can earn. Believing Regina plans to drown the puppies, Ted and Emily wear them in a box to house and hide them for George, they think he does not want four puppies. Outraged by the disappearance of the puppies, Regina wants revenge. The three children, Ted, Emily and Ryce, take it upon themselves to feed the puppies and care for them, even getting up in the middle of the night and sneaking out of school to do. Eventually, Alice and George discover the pups; George, angry at first, reluctantly agrees to keep the puppies until they are mature. At this time the puppies are probably 8-10 weeks old, the children give them names and George relives the trials of dealing with growing dogs. Facing significant financial difficulties, the family will receive a free stay in a house owned by one of George 'business relationships. Beethoven and the puppies are somewhat calmed down and go with the family on vacation. Ryce going to a party with friends where they will be exposed to the vices of the teenage culture such as binge drinking and be locked away against her in the bedroom of her former boyfriend. Beethoven is weeping the house apart, what makes Ryce of the potential danger becomes removed. Regina and her new boyfriend Floyd stay in a location that is not known for Brillo, coincidentally near the holiday residence of the Newtons. The Newtons go to a carnival with their dogs and children George persuade them to participate in a contest with Beethoven. George and Beethoven win to the disappointment of the crowd. Coincidentally were Regina and Floyd at the fair and Missy had left their car back. Missy escaped from the car with the help of Beethoven, while Regina aansluipt behind children and four of them puppies wegpakt. Missy and Beethoven walk in the desert, followed by Regina and Floyd. Eventually follow and pick up the Newton Regina, Floyd, Beethoven, Missy and the puppies. Floyd is threatening to drop the puppies into the river below them, George said that the situation should not be uglier. Floyd puts George in the chest with a stick, but Beethoven grabs the stick and thereby ramming the stick in the cross of Floyd. He loses his balance, Regina grabs Floyds hand, and they fall over the cliff into a quagmire, breaking apart and being swept away in the river. Five months later visits Brillo the Newtons with Missy, in which he tells the judge in the divorce gave him full custody of Missy and nothing has awarded to Regina. The puppies are almost fully grown and walk down the stairs to see Missy as the film ends. Cast * Charles Grodin as George Newton * Bonnie Hunt as Alice Newton * Nicholle Tom as Ryce Newton * Christopher Castile as Ted Newton * Sarah Rose Karr as Emily Newton * Debi Mazar as Regina * Chris Penn as Floyd * Ashley Hamilton as Taylor Devereaux * Danny Masterson as Seth * Catherine Reitman as Janie * Maury Chaykin as Cliff Klamath * Heather McComb as Michelle * Felix Heath Combe as Percy Pennypacker * Scott Waara as banker * Jeff Corey as Gus, the Janitor * Virginia Capers as Miss Linda Anderson * Jordan Bond as Jordan, the newsboy * Pat Jankiewicz as Arthur Lewis * Damien Rapp as Teen Heckler Category:American film Category:Films 1993 Category:Comedy Category:Family Film Category:Films from Universal Studios